


Damn...

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Series: Scandalous Sex Suite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a singular reaction to Blair.<br/>This story is a sequel to Do Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn...

## Damn...

JC

Author's homepage: <http://www.skeeter63.org/jayci/>

Scandalous Sex Suite #3 

* * *

"Damn..." 

Jim's head fell back with a soft whoosh, and he tried to focus through the sexual haze so that he could concentrate on dialing down his senses.  His muscles relaxed one by one, triggered by the act of climax, and once his head hit the pillow, it caused a gradual chain reaction flowing from his neck to his toes.  Even so, he had to remember to unclench the fingers that were still wrapped in his lover's hair, forcing them to release their grasp and just rest amongst the strands, cradling the scalp beneath. 

His hearing eased back enough so that the pounding of their hearts, and the ragged sound of their breathing faded from that rushing roar that had been filling his ears.  He struggled to adjust the dial that regulated touch because the trickle of sweat rolling down his neck was driving him crazy, and he was too drained to move.  Just as his soft cock slipped from inside of the tight passage that had held it captive, he managed to level out his tactile sense, and avoided an unpleasant reaction to the brush of cool air, and the drag of sweaty bodies, as Blair shifted in his arms. 

"Oh, damn..." 

There was a soft chuckle - the sound of Blair getting an obscene amount of satisfaction from Jim's post-coital response. 

Orgasm by Blair Sandburg...  To Jim it was practically a lethal weapon. And his reaction to it was always the same, had been each and every time, from the beginning.  His partner got a kick out of it, but Jim still found it somewhat unnerving - that total loss of control. 

Blair hadn't been the first lover he'd had since his senses had kicked in, and with those sexual situations, he had found that it was necessary to be _more_ in control.  To be aware of his body's reactions in a way he never had to before - to keep from enjoying any one sensation too much - holding back for fear of getting lost in a zone. 

But not with Blair.  Oh, no.  With Sandburg, he found it _impossible_ to hold back.  After their first time, he had explained to his new lover that it had felt like he was having about a million little heart attacks.  He was sure that if he had been with anybody _but_ Blair, he would have had a _real_ heart attack, reacting the way he did.  Everything spinning out of control inside him, the outside world lost in either a wash of sensory overload or a crash of sensory breakdown.  But in that, as all other things, the younger man had been his lifeline, setting him free to lose himself for that brief suspended moment of time, and he had known and trusted that Blair would always be his way back. 

And that was the crazy truth.  That for him, Blair was _it_.  That no matter how unlikely the love between the cop and the anthropologist might be, no matter how different they seemed, they fit.  Like nothing else in his life ever had before.  The cocky, grad student had just shown up, pushed his way in, and fit himself in Jim's home, his head, and his heart, until it was like Blair had crawled completely up inside him, wearing him like a second skin. 

Inside him. 

Jim hissed at the sudden sensation of being filled and filling out.  Cool slickness between the cheeks of his ass alerted him to the presence of Blair's finger, probing, searching, and then penetrating.  In helpless pleasure, his dick slowly grew to hardness once more. 

" _Damn_ you." 

But Jim felt like _he_ had been damned -- to the wildest mix of heaven and hell imaginable.  Stripped of the veneer of control that he tried to hold in place everyday by the man who had always seemed to know where the cracks were.  The same man who never failed to make him submit to the basic pull of physical reaction... exposing the animal in him, until he was reduced to responding to need alone.  And his only need seemed to be Blair Sandburg. 

Inside him. 

Blair was finger-fucking him forcefully, turning up the heat by lapping and sucking at his balls, but it hadn't been Blair who had opened Jim's legs, spreading them wide, lifting his ass to make it more accessible; pure, unadulterated need had accomplished that.  That blazing need that made Jim feel like he was on fire... set aflame until his lover decided it was time to put him out.  His senses were already riding a psychedelic wave... his soft gasps sounding like shouts in his ears... or maybe he _was_ shouting. 

Inside him. 

Hands on him, cock in him.  Loving him.  Sensory stimulation on all fronts surrounding him in that familiar sexual fog.  The heavy, darkly sweet smell of sweat collected in intimate creases, the keening chorus of noises that flowed from whimpers to wails, leveling out somewhere near growling grunts and groans, the red hot heat of fingers touching him, the white hot heat of a cock fucking him.  He kept his eyes open, watching as long as he could, wanting to see every infinitesimal change on Blair's face as they got closer... closer until Jim thought he would die if he couldn't get a taste of _something_ to add to the mix.  His energy was concentrated on pumping his hips to meet his lover's thrusts, but he could open his mouth in invitation... and two fingers moved from twisting a nipple to rest on his tongue... and he sucked them in. 

And damn... 

That pull, that drag, that catch and roll of his heart... over and over and over... coming hard and fast.  His eyes slammed shut so that he missed the gush of fluid that escaped him as Blair's fist stroked him.  But he felt the drops as they hit, like molten lava, and the pulses as Blair came inside him, and the burning loss as Blair pulled out. He tried to contract his muscles enough to close around the softening shaft, but that control was beyond him. 

It seemed he had lost control of everything, except the ability to _feel_.  The weight of Blair collapsing on top of him, the sensation of air cooling sweat and semen and probably a few tears, the pleasant ache in his legs and his ass, scattered kisses on his neck and shoulder, loving arms around him. 

For that dizzying moment, he couldn't hear, but he could feel his mouth moving and his throat working, and the rumble coming from Blair's chest. 

Then, slowly, everything came back, his senses readjusted, and he recognized it... that sexy, husky, quiet laugh that belonged to his lover, and his own voice. 

"Damn..." 

He struggled to form another coherent thought, pulling the pieces of himself back together, and focusing on what he wanted to say, pleased that he could do that much.  Doubly pleased when he managed to get something out. 

"...damn..." 

Which was again immediately followed by a soft chuckle. 

To Jim, they were both sweet sounds of satisfaction, and suddenly, he wasn't bothered at all. 

* * *

End Damn....

 


End file.
